


Midnight Snack

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Future Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Wakat—oshi."Wakatoshi looked up from her work. "What is it, Satori?"Tendou grinned. "Nothin'."Wakatoshi frowned. "That is the third time you've said my name in the past few minutes. Is something wrong?""Nope," Tendou said, shaking her head. "Just like sayin' your name."There's nothing like a late night study session to make you a little peckish.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day four of the [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589) \- food!

It was late. Under duress, Wakatoshi had agreed to sneak Tendou into her university library so that they could study together, although Tendou didn't seem to be doing much studying.

"Wakat—oshi."

Wakatoshi looked up from her work. "What is it, Satori?"

Tendou grinned. "Nothin'."

Wakatoshi frowned. "That is the third time you've said my name in the past few minutes. Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Tendou said, shaking her head. "Just like sayin' your name." 

"Hm." Still frowning, Wakatoshi turned her attention back to the book she was reading. 

However, only a couple of minutes had passed before she felt the press of Tendou's bare toes, inching their way up her shin. She raised her eyes, but Tendou appeared to be engrossed in her textbook, eyebrows drawn together as though she was concentrating intently. Wakatoshi pressed her lips together, but otherwise said nothing. Tendou had always been tactile and demonstrative, but Wakatoshi was still adjusting to the new level of intimacy in their relationship since they'd started dating. Presumably this was just Tendou's way of being close to her while they were both preoccupied. 

For a few minutes, Wakatoshi did her best to focus on her book while Tendou's toes stroked up and down her shin, but then they edged under her skirt and started to move along her thigh. Wakatoshi clenched her jaw. The surest way to disappoint Tendou was not to respond; she thrived on other people's reactions, and Wakatoshi would only be giving her what she wanted if she told her to stop. 

Of course, the chances of them being spotted were slim. The university library was almost deserted at such a late hour. It was at least thirty minutes since Wakatoshi had even seen another student. 

"What time did you want to leave?" Tendou asked, nudging her foot between Wakatoshi's thighs, forcing them apart slightly. 

Wakatoshi gritted her teeth. "Satori."

Satori gave her an approximation of a sweet smile. "Want to stay a little longer?" She massaged her toes against Wakatoshi's inner thigh. "I'm startin' to enjoy myself." 

The corner of Wakatoshi's mouth twitched. "Satori," she said. "What are you doing?" 

"Just havin' some fun with my favourite girl," Satori chirped. "And workin' hard," she added, returning to her book. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Wakatoshi echoed. 

She turned her attention back to her book, determined to keep it there this time. But Tendou was far from finished. She stroked her toes back and forth along Wakatoshi's inner thigh for a few minutes, her movements slow and gentle, then she sank down in her chair and stretched her leg out further. She used her foot to spread Wakatoshi's legs wider; Wakatoshi could have resisted it if she'd wanted to, but her pulse was beginning to race, heat chasing up the back of her neck, and she didn't want it to stop. She let her legs fall open, trying to ignore Tendou's little huff of triumph as, ever so gently, she used her big toe to stroke Wakatoshi through her underwear. 

Wakatoshi's expression didn't change, but a shudder rolled over her. Tendou liked to touch and tease her in public, but never like this, never so bold. Apparently unconcerned that they might be discovered at any moment, Tendou stroked her toes up and down, gently stimulating Wakatoshi to arousal. 

A little sigh escaped her, but Wakatoshi kept her eyes focused on her book. She didn't need to see the smug expression on Tendou's face to know that she was making it. It pleased her, knowing that she was making Tendou happy by enjoying her attention. 

"Whatcha wanna do tomorrow, Wakat—oshi?" Tendou asked. 

Wakatoshi cleared her throat. "I. Thought we might." She closed her eyes briefly, and took a deep breath. "There's—an exhibition, I—"

Tendou interrupted her by pressing forward, grinding against Wakatoshi's cunt with the ball of her foot. 

"_Ah_," Wakatoshi moaned, her head falling back as pleasure rippled through her. She wasn't conscious of how loud she'd been until she opened her eyes again moments later to find Tendou staring at her with wide eyes, her face hungry. Wakatoshi blinked. "Ah."

"Oh my _god_," Tendou groaned. She glanced over her shoulder, then scrambled out of her seat and moved around the table. 

Wakatoshi watched her, a faint flush colouring her cheeks. Tendou slid into the seat beside her, glancing over her shoulder again before leaning in to catch Wakatoshi's mouth with her own. They kissed clumsily, breathless with the excitement of what they were doing, Tendou's fingers firm against Wakatoshi's jaw. 

"You're so into this," Tendou breathed, her voice awed.

Wakatoshi could only nod, sighing in anticipation when Tendou's other hand moved down over her chest, cupping her right breast, before plunging down between her thighs.

"Ah—Wakatoshi," Tendou groaned, nuzzling into the soft, sensitive little spot below Wakatoshi's right ear. "You're so wet. So ready for me."

"Mm," Wakatoshi hummed in agreement, spreading her thighs again. 

Tendou bunched up her skirt, and then she was grinding her knuckles against Wakatoshi's cunt, still stroking her through the fabric of her underwear, the touch delicious and maddening. "I can't wait to get you home and fuck you properly," Tendou growled, applying her teeth to Wakatoshi's neck. 

"Yes—_yes_," Wakatoshi sighed, shivering at the sensation. 

"God, you're so hot." Tendou pulled aside Wakatoshi's underwear and slid two fingers inside her without preamble. "Mm—good girl, scoot forward a bit, lemme get inside you."

Wakatoshi did as she asked, shuffling her backside to the edge of the chair, her hips tilted to allow Tendou to push inside her deeper. She turned her head into Tendou's shoulder, pressing her nose against the warm, soft skin of Tendou's neck. 

"I didn't think you'd be up for this," Tendou murmured, stroking her fingers gently through Wakatoshi's hair, cradling her head against her shoulder. "You always surprise me, Wakatoshi."

"Mm—the chances—of being caught—are very slim." 

"Even so," Tendou purred, circling her thumb over Wakatoshi's clit slowly. "We still _might_."

Wakatoshi groaned, the thought sending shivers through her. She was somewhat startled by her own response; getting caught doing something like this might be enough to get her kicked out of university, or off the volleyball team, and she knew rationally that she ought to make Tendou stop. However, Wakatoshi's rational brain seemed to have dissolved along with her willpower, the moment Tendou gave her that teasing look across the table. 

"Hey," Tendou murmured, pausing to nip Wakatoshi's ear. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

Tendou clicked her tongue. "Now now, I can't ruin the surprise."

Wakatoshi swallowed heavily, lifting her head to search Tendou's face. Tendou looked back at her steadily, one eyebrow raised slightly, a faint smirk playing around her mouth.

"Satori, what—"

"Shh," Tendou whispered. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, holding them parted in front of her lips in a vee shape, and winked. "Try to keep it down."

As Wakatoshi watched her in surprise, Tendou slithered off her chair and under the table. She reached under Wakatoshi's skirt and tugged her underwear, waiting while Wakatoshi lifted her hips, before pulling it down, over her knees and then folding it up and stuffing it in the pocket of her jeans. She didn't waste any time after that; she put her hands around Wakatoshi's thighs and leaned in, burying her face in Wakatoshi's cunt. 

Wakatoshi's breath shuddered out of her. Tendou always threw herself into this with _great_ enthusiasm, and today was no exception. She dragged Wakatoshi to the edge of her seat, so that she was slouched down in her chair, one of her thighs resting over Tendou's shoulder, and started to lick and suck her eagerly. Tendou liked to use her mouth; she took every opportunity to kiss Wakatoshi, and when she couldn't do that, or just when she felt like it, she'd use her mouth on pretty much any other part she could reach. Wakatoshi had woken up just that morning to Tendou curled against her chest, nuzzling and sucking on one of her nipples like a baby that was nursing. 

"Satori," Wakatoshi groaned, reaching out to grab the edge of the table. Tendou had rolled up Wakatoshi's skirt, so Wakatoshi could see Tendou's face moving between her thighs. Tendou's eyes were closed, a faint crease between her eyebrows as she sighed and sucked and nuzzled. The first time Tendou had gone down on her, Wakatoshi had been on her hands and knees, and Tendou had brought her to the edge of orgasm several times before finally tipping her over. She was adventurous when it came to sex, always willing to try something new. Wakatoshi had been stunned by the sensation of Tendou's tongue flickering against her vulva, by the strength of it pushing inside her, and the way Tendou even tongued around the rim of her anus, indiscriminate when it came to giving pleasure.

"You gettin' close?" Satori murmured, lifting her head a little. Her lips were red and wet; the evidence of Wakatoshi's arousal was smeared all around her mouth and chin, shining on her flushed skin. She grinned, and licked her lips slowly. "I could stay down here all night." 

"We would almost certainly be discovered," Wakatoshi pointed out a little breathlessly. 

Tendou grinned up at her. "Worth it."

"You would not say that if we were both expelled," Wakatoshi reasoned. 

"Maybe not," Tendou said, pressing her nose into Wakatoshi's pubic hair. "But I'm sayin' it now."

Wakatoshi frowned. "It's irrational to say that you'd prize a moment's pleasure above your education and reputation—" 

"Wakatoshi," Tendou interrupted, laughing softly, he warm breath tickling Wakatoshi's vulva. "Let me be stupid horny for once, mmkay?" 

A smile tugged at Wakatoshi's mouth. "I would argue that you are 'stupid horny' fairly frequently." 

Tendou giggled. "Guilty as charged," she murmured, leaning in to nuzzle Wakatoshi's clit with the tip of her nose. "Now hush, unless it's to make more of those incredible noises while I finish up here, yeah?" 

Wakatoshi nodded her agreement, while Tendou got busy again. As she'd indicated, she was clearly willing to take her time. She ate Wakatoshi out slowly, running the tip of her tongue along the lips of her vulva, then sucking on them with slow determination. A soft whine escaped Wakatoshi's throat, her thighs quivering. In answer, Tendou squeezed her leg gently, then finally focused her attentions on Wakatoshi's clit, flicking her tongue against it. 

Wakatoshi trembled. "S-Satori—" 

Tendou flicked her tongue a little harder, slow and excruciating, pushing Wakatoshi inexorably toward the edge. 

"Satori," Wakatoshi groaned. She finally set down her book and cupped her own breasts through her shirt. 

Watching her from below, Tendou moaned. She always seemed to delight in watching Wakatoshi touch herself. She reached up to offer a hand, rubbing her thumb firmly over Wakatoshi's nipple as it hardened. Wakatoshi's chest heaved with her gasping breaths, each one shuddering at the edges as she struggled to keep her voice down. Tendou caught her gaze, and held it as she took Wakatoshi's clit in her mouth and sucked on it. 

Wakatoshi shoved the heel of her hand into her mouth, biting down on it as she came, a strangled whimper escaping her despite her best efforts. Tendou kept tonguing her slowly for a minute or two, dragging her orgasm out until she was shuddering, the last ounces of pleasure dissipating. 

"Mmm," Tendou hummed, wiping her mouth on her hand as she sat up. "Thanks for the meal." 

"Satori," Wakatoshi chided gently, smiling at her. 

Tendou grinned, and wriggled into Wakatoshi's lap. "I love makin' you smile like that," she murmured, looping her arms around Wakatoshi's neck and leaning in to kiss her. "Wanna go home and make out, cute stuff?"

Wakatoshi hadn't done nearly enough work to justify leaving, but she was loose and willing after having Tendou take her apart, and moreover, she was eager to return the favour. "Very well," she murmured, placing her hands on Tendou's hips and lifting her off her lap. "I must check out these books first."

"Mm, save the dirty talk until we get back," Tendou said, winking at her. 

Huffing with amusement, Wakatoshi stood and straightened her skirt. "Satori," she murmured. "My underwear."

Tendou shook her head. "Nuh uh," she said, patting her pocket. "This belongs to me now."

"Satori."

"Let's go, Waka-Waka-chan!" Tendou cheered, shovelling her books off the edge of the desk and into her bag. She brushed past Wakatoshi, pressing closer than she needed to. "I'm still hungry."

Wakatoshi swallowed. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1166321075569008647?s=20) | [my ushiten fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=6852475&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=tendou+satori&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees) | [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589)


End file.
